


kadang-kadang, kaupikir, lebih mudah mencintai semua orang daripada melupakan satu orang.

by lapapessa



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: M/M, feelings are convoluted, guys i am so sorry, i will just imply it, i'm not saying anything about the ending (eyes emoji), nowplaying wedding dress by taeyang, one sided pining
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapapessa/pseuds/lapapessa
Summary: Pertama kalinya dalam hidup, Sejun merasakan bahwa kebahagiaan rasanya bisa menyakitkan seperti ini—namun meski dadanya sesak, ia sepenuh hati bahagia untuk sahabatnya.“Ini apaan.”“Undangan.”“Ya badut mampang juga tau ini undangan, dudul.”Judul dikutip dari puisi Pukul 4 Pagi karya M. Aan Mansyur.
Relationships: Im Sejun/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28
Collections: New World Fic Fest





	kadang-kadang, kaupikir, lebih mudah mencintai semua orang daripada melupakan satu orang.

“Ini apaan.”

Seringkali Sejun berharap bahwa Kang Seungsik tidak harus jadi Kang Seungsik. Seungsik yang lebih sering memikirkan orang lain alih-alih dirinya sendiri, Seungsik yang marahnya hanya dapat dilihat dari kerut alis dan bibirnya yang digigit kuat-kuat, Seungsik yang tersipu ketika dipuji meskipun sebelumnya ia baru saja merengek-rengek untuk minta validasi. Seungsik yang senyumnya seperti bersinar, yang bentuk dan kilau matanya ketika tersenyum seperti rembulan.

Yang sekarang mengulurkan undangan pernikahan di hadapannya.

“Undangan.” Larut dalam kebahagiaannya, Seungsik seolah abai dengan tatapan kosong Sejun dan mengaduk latte-nya, buih kopi bentuk beruang hilang dalam pusaran sendok. “Emang lebih praktis nyebar undangan online, sih. Tapi kan gue suka skip _._ Kan ga lucu kalau gue skip ngundang orang terus tau-tau pada heboh soalnya mereka ga tau. Oh,” tangannya merogoh tas, mengeluarkan selembar lagi undangan pernikahan. “Titip buat mami lo, ya? Gue udah bilang mau nitip sesuatu buat dia. Bilangin dapet salam juga dari nyokap gue.”

“Ya badut mampang juga tau ini undangan, dudul.” Sejun mendengus gemas, tangannya terjulur untuk memukul pelan puncak kepala Seungsik dengan selembar kertas yang baru saja ia terima. Yang dipukul mengaduh pelan, dan refleks jemari Sejun mengusap kepala Seungsik. _Sayang._ Afeksi yang biasa ia selipkan dalam gestur-gestur kecil, manifestasi dari rasa takutnya—lima huruf yang membuatnya terpaku dalam ketakutan, menipu diri sendiri bahwa ia tidak pernah menginginkan lebih _._ “Maksud gue, gue ga inget lo ngomongin _future plans_ lo sejauh ini deh sama dia.”

Nyatanya, ini tidak cukup. Im Sejun, pengecut yang tidak mampu untuk sekedar mengucap _cinta_ yang menggantung di ujung lidahnya. Yang hanya mampu menatap Kang Seungsik dari jauh, bunga matahari yang selalu mengikuti sang mentari. Merasa puas tanpa memiliki, berungkali mengatakan pada dirinya bahwa _ini cukup, begini saja cukup._

(Apapun ini yang mereka miliki sekarang, tidak cukup bagi Sejun.)

“Mh-hm, jujur juga tadinya gue nggak ada rencana sampe ke sana.” Seungsik menyangga dagu dengan tangannya, dan pandangnya kini seolah menerawang jauh ke luar jendela cafe. Sejun tahu persis tatapan itu, raut wajah lembut yang sama seperti ketika Seungsik bicara soal mimpinya mengikuti _relief program_ bagi anak-anak korban kekerasan seksual di daerah minim akses atau keinginannya keliling Eropa naik kereta api, dari Portugal ke Spanyol hingga akhirnya berhenti di Irlandia. “Tapi gue juga nggak kebayang gimana jadinya kalau di masa depan gue ga sama dia…”

Raut wajah ketika Seungsik bicara soal mimpi-mimpinya, angan yang ingin dicapainya. Kini ia sudah menemukan orang untuk meraih mimpi bersamanya, dan orang itu bukan Sejun. Namun yang dapat dilakukannya sekarang hanyalah tersenyum timpang, jemarinya memainkan kertas undangan tersebut. Grafir emas nama Seungsik di atas kertas seolah bersinar ditimpa cahaya matahari jam empat sore. “Hmm, baguslah.” tatapannya meniti setiap pergerakan Kang Seungsik, dengan rambut merah mudanya dan jemari yang terbenam dalam lengan sweater yang terlalu panjang.

(Indah.)

“Dateng kan, ya? Gue udah kabar-kabarin nyokap lo juga loh. Ya kali si tante dateng tapi lo nggak. Aneh banget.”

“Dih, curang. Kongsi-kongsinya sama si mami.” Sejun mengangkat alis, menyesap flat white-nya. “Emang kalau dateng gue bakal dapet apa?” pandangannya tanpa sadar jatuh pada cincin di jari manis sahabatnya, dan rusuknya seolah digodam palu. Dalam hitungan hari satu-satunya orang yang pernah (dan mungkin akan) dicintainya akan resmi membangun hidup baru, yang mungkin tanpa dirinya, namun patetiknya Sejun masih merasa bahagia walau sekarang isi perutnya seperti dipotong-potong jadi dadu.

Bahagia, bahwa sekarang Seungsik bahagia.

“Hmm, dapet… Buffet.”

“Bayar delapan puluh ribu juga sekarang bisa dapet all you can eat.” Seungsik merengut dan Sejun terbahak, dan untuk sesaat rasanya Sejun kembali ke masa lalu. Hanya ada ia dan Seungsik, _them against the world_. “Ayo, dong. Kasih insetif yang valid. Apa yang bisa gue dapet di nikahan lo yang nggak gue dapet di tempat lain?”

Seungsik menggelengkan kepalanya, gemas namun sudah biasa dengan tingkah sahabatnya sejak kecil. “Ya… Banyak sih, sebenernya. Reuni sama temen SMA gratis. Bisa nangkep buket. Buffet yang ini nggak pake bayar—oh, ini. Gue tau.” Tubuhnya dicondongkan ke depan, dan dari jarak sedekat ini Sejun dapat mencium wangi parfum yang dikenakan Seungsik. “Dapet… Bikin temen dari kecil bahagia dengan dateng ke nikahannya. Gimana? Cukup insentif nggak? Kan kalau gue bahagia gue nggak bakal banyak ngomel ke elo. Ya?”

Sejun menarik undangan pernikahan Seungsik, mengecupnya pelan. Matanya tidak meninggalkan Seungsik sedetik pun, merekam sosok yang dicintainya dalam-dalam di benaknya, mengingat baik-baik samar wangi persik dari parfum Seungsik.

“Iya, dateng kok. Nggak bakal ngecewain temen gue sendiri.”

_Lo boleh minta apa aja dari gue, asal lo bahagia._

  
  


***

  
  


“Pengamatan singkat aja nih, tapi kayaknya lo masokis deh kak.”

Refleks Sejun mengerutkan alisnya. Pernyataan yang aneh untuk dikatakan bocah dua puluh satu tahun di supermarket, hari Minggu pagi. “Hah. Anak kecil belajar yang begituan dari mana?” Pandangannya dialihkan dari boks paprika dihadapannya kepada Subin yang bersandar malas di troli belanja. Sudah lama sekali sejak ia terakhir jalan-jalan keluar dengan adiknya, dan percakapan seperti ini memaksanya untuk sadar bahwa adiknya bukan lagi anak kecil yang menangis minta diturunkan dari pohon mangga karena bisa naik tapi tidak bisa turun.

Yang ditanya cuma memutar bola mata. Gemas. “Gue udah gede, dan internet kan diaksesnya gampang. _But the point is,_ ” Subin bahunya. “Jujur gue nggak ngerti. Lo sama Kak Seungsik. Udah belom paprikanya? Bunda titip beli keju edam.” 

“Apa yang nggak ngerti? Tapi lo juga nggak harus ngerti, sih.”

“Semuanya.” Subin mendorong troli, dan mereka kini berpindah ke lorong produk dairy. “Kayak… Kenapa sih lo nggak perjuangin Kak Seungsik? Emang lo dapet apa dari sayang sama orang diem-diem kayak gitu? Gue mau susu coklatnya satu.” 

“Nggak dapet apa-apa.” Sejun mengedik, memasukkan sekarton susu coklat dan yoghurt strawberry ke dalam troli, yang belakangan disebut jatahnya. “Kenapa lo pikir sayang orang harus dapet apa-apa? Kayak lomba tujuh belasan aja.” Tangannya menimbang-nimbang di antara dua balok keju. “Hmm. Beli parmesan sekalian nggak ya? Kemaren gue liat orang bikin _parmesan chips_ di internet kayaknya gampang.”

“Nggak usah, ntar dapur gosong.”

“Ini anak kecil belagu bener, sendirinya juga nggak pernah masak.” Sejun memukul kepala Subin dengan keju parmesan. “Ya udahlah, nggak usah. Lagian kenapa lo nanya-nanya kayak begitu? Tumben banget. Lagi naksir orang?”

Yang dipukul mencibir. “Pengalihan aja terus.” Dua balok keju edam dan dua pak keju slice berpindah ke troli, dan Sejun terkekeh. Akhir-akhir ini ia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan upaya menghindari Seungsik secara halus, hari ini rasanya ia seolah diizinkan untuk bernafas dengan lega lagi. “Maksud gue… Harusnya sayang sama orang tuh bikin lo bahagia nggak sih? Emang lo bahagia kayak gini, liat dia seminggu lagi nikah sama orang lain? Nggak usah sok-sok _gue bahagia kalau dia bahagia,_ kasih gue jawaban yang konkrit.”

“Gue bahagia liat dia bahagia,”

“Tapi kalau dicariin sok sibuk melulu.”

_“Okay, that’s fair.”_ Sejun menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mengambil alih troli dan mendorongnya ke kasir. “Beneran bahagia, kok. Gue seneng liat dia sayang sama orang baik-baik yang sayang sama dia juga. Tapi gue juga butuh waktu buat ngeproses bagian sakit hatinya. Bahagia sama sakit hati bisa _coexisting_ kok. Ini pake kardus aja bisa kan ya mbak? Biar nggak perlu pakai kantong plastik.” Ia tersenyum sekilas pada kasir. “Toh ini juga kegoblokan gue sendiri. Dia nggak bertanggung jawab atas perasaan gue, apalagi atas perasaan yang nggak gue omongin ke dia.”

Sejenak hening, hanya ada derau keramaian supermarket dan mesin elektronik memindai barcode barang. Sejun dan Subin, kakak beradik yang sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing—Sejun, mendamaikan perih yang menghujam jantungnya setiap kali benaknya memanggil sosok Kang Seungsik, dan Subin, merenungkan kompleksitas konstelasi perasaan yang dapat disimpan oleh seseorang.

“Tapi lo dateng ke nikahannya Kak Seungsik, kak?”

Sejun nyengir kecil. “Nggak usah pasang muka sok sedih gitu dong luuu,” ia menarik pipi Subin sementara yang dicubit mengaduh sembari memaki-maki, tangannya memukul-mukul lengan Sejun. “Dateng lah. Kayak orang ngambek aja, nggak dateng. Nggak bakal tega gue sama dia, ilang-ilangan nggak jelas gitu.”

_Not on his wedding day, I wouldn’t._

  
  


***

  
  


_Garden party_ yang tidak terlalu besar itu penuh dengan orang-orang yang dikenalnya, teman-teman yang tumbuh besar bersamanya dan Seungsik, mereka yang pernah melihatnya mengompol di hari pertama TK hingga fase nakalnya di SMA. Namun detik ini juga ia sungguh-sungguh merasa sendirian, menyesap soda di bawah pergola mawar putih di sudut taman, tersenyum simpul kepada Byungchan dan Hanse yang menyapanya dan melambai dari kejauhan.

“Sejun! Mojok melulu lo, foto dulu yuk bentar!”

“Ets.” Sejun menyambut tangan Seungsik yang terulur kepadanya, dan refleks ia tersenyum. Seungsik indah dan selalu indah, namun ada sesuatu soal senyumnya yang diterangi lampu taman dan refleksi rembulan pukul sembilan malam di matanya yang membuatnya seolah bersinar. Rambutnya dihias mahkota bunga, dan mendadak dada Sejun terasa sakit ketika ia menyadari apa yang tak mungkin dimilikinya. “Oke, oke. Kenapa nggak nyuruh orang lain manggil gue aja? Pengantin tuh nggak boleh kemana-mana, tau.”

Seungsik terkekeh pelan. “Ya biarin aja siih, ini resepsi kecil juga beneran cuma buat temen-temen, kok. Kalau buat orangtua dan keluarga yang macem-macem sih besok. Gimana, gue oke nggak?” Mendadak ia berhenti, menatap Sejun sambil merapikan lengan kemejanya.

Dan refleks Sejun mengulurkan jemarinya, merapikan anak-anak rambut Seungsik di keningnya yang agak berantakan. Kebiasaan yang sudah dilakukannya sejak mereka masih kanak-kanak, jauh sebelum ia mengerti makna sayang dan yang diketahuinya hanyalah ia mau bersama Seungsik, terus menerus.

“Iya, cakep kok.”

(Sempurna, dan akan selalu begitu selamanya.)

“Hey.” Seungsik menarik lengan baju Sejun ketika ia akan beranjak. _“Thank you so much for being here._ Beneran, deh. Tadinya gue pikir lo nggak bakal dateng…” suara Seungsik terdengar ringan meskipun kini ia menggigiti bibirnya. Sejun menyenggol pelan bahu sahabatnya, berusaha mengurai kerutan yang muncul di kening Seungsik saat ia gugup atau sedang berpikir keras. “Yakali sih, astaga… Sahabat gue dari kecil cuma nikah sekali seumur hidup masa gue nggak dateng? Kenapa lu mikir kayak gitu?”

“Abis lo kemaren sempet susah banget dihubungin, sih.” Seungsik balas menyenggol bahu Sejun, namun senyumnya lebih tenang. “Gue pikir lo marah sama gue, gitu. Gara-gara gue ngasih taunya mendadak… Atau kenapa. Dipikir-pikir emang nggak jelas sih, ngapain juga gue rahasia-rahasiaan sama elo. Padahal kan—”

“—Kang Seungsik, dengerin ya, gue ngomongnya cuma sekali nih.” Sejun menarik nafas dalam-dalam, kedua tangannya menarik pipi Seungsik lebar-lebar, mengabaikan protes sang pengantin yang tidak mau dicubit di hari pernikahannya. “Gue nggak bisa, _nggak bisa_ marah sama lo. Sama sekali. Apalagi kalau alesannya cuma itu. Lo nikah sama orang baik, orang yang sayang sama lo, dan cukup itu yang gue tau.” Sejun terkekeh pelan sembari menepuk-nepuk pipi Seungsik yang sekarang memerah.

“Baik-baik, ya? Inget, gue sayang sama lo. Kalau suami lo jahat bilang ke gue.”

“Mau lo apain?”

“Nggak gue apa-apain. Ya bilang aja gitu, cerita-cerita sama gue.” Sejun nyengir dan Seungsik terbahak, dan Sejun baru tahu bahwa kebahagiaan rasanya bisa sesakit ini, namun karena Seungsik bahagia maka Sejun bahagia. Semudah itu. Sejak mereka masih kecil, saat Sejun akan memberikan apel yang dipetiknya dari pohon untuk diberikan kepada Seungsik karena sahabatnya tidak bisa memanjat pohon. Sejak mereka masih SMA, ketika Sejun mengalah untuk tidak nonton konser untuk menyaksikan Seungsik menyanyi di pentas seni seolah mereka.

Hingga sekarang. Maka Sejun akan tetap bahagia untuk Seungsik, meski bahagianya Seungsik mungkin bukan bersamanya.

“Bahagia, ya, Han Seungsik.”

(Senyumnya di foto kelihatan lebar, namun dadanya terasa seperti disayat-sayat.)

**Author's Note:**

> Jadi... Ada rombak sana-sini karena ada writer agak bodoh yang nggak ngeh sama ratingnya. Hhe. Jadinya begini deh. Leave some comments if you feel like it, guys! Xixixi


End file.
